A True Love Story
by Ally145
Summary: bella and edward have been going out for two weeks but already know that they are meant to be together but bella's parents don't approve of edward. they try to split them up but nothing can keep them apart. see how their relationship works out. All human
1. Chapter 1

Love story

Bella was in her room upstairs, getting ready for her date with Edward, her boyfriend. They knew each other ever since grade school but Edward only asked her out two weeks ago. She was so happy when he asked her that she nearly trampled her best friend, Lora. Bella was almost running to Lora's locker to tell her the news, when they ran smack into each other. Bella had to repeat herself three times before Lora understood what she was saying because she was laughing so hard.

Bella sat in front of her mirror and tried not to smile as she remembered that day a few weeks ago. '**The best day of my life.**' she thought. These last two weeks were the best Bella ever had. Bella twirled around her room as she looked back at them. She still felt his gentle lips against hers and the soft touch of his fingers on her neck and back. Bella had other boyfriends before but none of them sent a shock through her like Edward did. It's like nothing Bella ever felt before. It's true love.

"Bella" Her father called from downstairs. She knew that tone of voice. He wanted to "talk". **'This will be fun.**' Bella thought as she rolled her eyes and walked down to the living room. She was in too good a mood to be worried, which changed pretty quickly when she saw her parents. Bella's parents sat on the sofa, holding hands and worried expressions on their faces. "Bella, we need to talk to you about your boyfriend." Her father said as she took her seat on the chair in front of them.

Bella narrowed her eyes at her parents. **'This can't be good.'** She thought, and then said a loud. "What about him?''

Bella's mother answered first."Sweaty, you need to break up with your boyfriend."

"What? Why?" She yelled and stood up from her seat.

"Bella..." Her mother started but her father cut her off.

"Let me handle this, Honey.'' He said, and then turned back to Bella, looking her straight into her eyes. "Bella, I don't want you anywhere near Edward. He is not good for you. Stay away from him."

"No. I won't, Why? And how do you know what's good for me and what is not." She yelled at her father, Now fighting back tears.

"I know because I'm your father."

"Is that all you got because that is the lamest excuse I have ever heard. No one ever knows who is right for you. I love him dad and I'm not about to give him up just because you tell me to."

Her father got up and put his hand on her shoulder. It took everything Bella had not to shrug it off."No Bella, stay away from Edward. Just trust me. You'll thank me for this someday."

Bella bit her lip as a warm tear slid down her cheek."I really doubt that. Thanks for ruining my life." She said as calmly as she could then she push his hand off her shoulder than ran back to her room. She jumped onto her bed and put her face into her pillow. **'How could they do that to me?' **They had to be so controlling. It isn't fair.

Bella parents were only saying part of the reason why they wouldn't let her see Edward and she knew it. They thought that Edward wasn't smart or responsible enough because he played football and was a jock. They were wrong. Edward wasn't like that. He was sweat and caring. He took care of Bella and stood up for her. He protected her from the world. He always has, even before they were going out. Edward tried so hard to get her father to like him but he was too stubborn to let Edward in. They only approved of people for advanced classes in school. People with high IQ's and are well known around the school as one of the smartest students. That's why they approved of her other boyfriends. She always got stuck with nerds. She liked some for a while but they just weren't Edward. '**I didn't love them like I do Edward.**' Bella couldn't break up with Edward. She just couldn't. She loved him more than anyone else in the world. Bella knew it had only been a couple of weeks that they have been going out but when they kissed, she knew he was the one for her.

But how will she see him? Her father will make sure of it that she won't see him after school. Bella wouldn't even be surprised if he had her followed. He had to control everything he can. There was school but she only had one class with him and they had different lunch pirodes. So school was useless.

**'I must find a way'. **She thought determined.

Bella then heard Edwards truck come down the road and into the drive way. She pressed her ear on the door of her bedroom so she could hear what was being said below.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward knew something was very wrong when Bella's father answered the door. Usually Bella would open the door before Edward even had the chance to get to the porch steps. Edward looked into chief swan's eyes and was instantly worried. Edward knew that look. He knew it well. It was a look of disapproval and judgement. Her father would always were that look every time he saw Edward. It didn't make sense to Edward why he would hate him so much without really getting to know him. Edward tried his best to gain respect but that look never left his eyes.

"Get out of here Edward. You are to stay away from my daughter." Her father said in the most casual way. Like didn't care less of the pain he was inflicting on Edward.

Then Bella appeared at the top of the stairs behind her father. She had tears in her eyes and the look of pure agony set into her beautiful face. She reflected the pain that Edward was feeling. He longed to go to her. To comfort her but her father slammed the door in his face before he could do anything. He wanted more than anything to run to her and to take her away from her over protective father. He wanted to take her into his arms and never have to let go. But he knew he couldn't and started to walk back to his truck, depressed. He felt bad for leaving her but there wasn't anything he could do right now.

Then the front door opened and Bella came running out. "Bella get back here." Her father called from inside.

"Don't leave me Edward." She said as she ran into his arms. "Please don't leave me." She whispered into his neck so her father won't hear.

"I will never leave you Bella. I'm here." He whispered back before he looked up to her father and saw him glaring at him.

"Bella you have thirty seconds to get in this house before I go and get you. " Chief swan yelled from the door. "Now say you goodbyes and get inside."

"But what am I suppose to do. He will make sure of it that we stay away from each other for weeks and maybe even months" He whispered into Bella's ear. " I can't lose you . I would lose my mind missing you. I love you Bella." That was the first time he ever said that in so many words. Now he wishes he had said it more often.

Bella smiled up at the words and said "I love you too and I know. I would miss you too. So you must find a way for us to be together. I can't lose you now. I only just got you. You have to promise me you'll find a way."

"That's it. Times up. Come on Bella" Her father said as he came down the walk way to her. Edward put his hand on her cheek and whispered. " I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

It has been ten days since Bella's father banned her from seeing Edward and she hadn't seen him since. Well she saw him at school but her father got the teachers into not letting them in the same room together. '**Why does he have to be so controlling?' **She thought as she slid into bed. She was starting to have doubts about Edward. Was she just imagining their love? Did Edward move on? '**No! He couldn't have. He said he loved me. He said he would come for me. I can't lose faith in him now. He will come.' **She thought as a tear went down her cheek.

She woke to a taping sound. It took her still sleepy brain a second to realize where it came from. It was coming from her window beside her bed.

"Bella" Someone hissed from the other side of the window. '**Edward**' she thought as she hurried to open the window. He quickly climbed in and took her into a hug.

"When I said to find a way for us to be together, I didn't mean to climb through my window. We could wake up my parents." She said as he kissed her hair.

"Then we better leave." He whispered back and Bella looked up at him surprised. He had a huge grin on his face and Bella couldn't help but smile to too. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers for a second before he whispered. "Come on" and climbed out the window. She stuck her head out the window to see how he could climb up and down the side up the house. She had forgotten about the vines that grow all along the side of the house from the ground to the roof. She saw Edward at the bottom, waiting for her to climb down too. She took a deep breath and flung her over the windowsill.


End file.
